oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Swampfire
Swampfire is Ben's Methanosian alien Powers Swampfire can shoot fire. He also controls plants. He can regenerate. He can 420 blaze himself. History OMC In Diagon Becomes Santa, Swampfire drowned Diagon. In The Situation Escalates Considerably, Swampfire seduced and defeated Mitch McConnell. In Ben Makes a Friend, he got his hair brushed by Fish In Sheep 622 Unleashed, he fought his Ultimate. In Things Happen That Make Ben Uncomfortable, young Swampfire pestered Dr. Phil. In Ben Saves Thanksgiving, Swampfire seduced many men away from the Commie protest. In Zomboso Struts His Stuff, he invaded Zomboso's office. In Invasion of the Body Snalbaydo, Albaydo used him to talk to Ball Weevil. In Rath on Anur Phaetos, Ben used him to burn a path through the Treesticle forest. In 420420 and the Weed Factory, he removed the weed from 420420, then punched him out. In The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered, 12 year old Ben used him to fight the Farquaads. It was revealed that future Ben unlocked him because the young Bens didn't have enough Swaggy Seven. In The Return of Ferrick 10, Ferrick 10 used him, named Blaz'N'Plant, to show off to his Ben. In 69 Shades of Eh, he tied up Arm Cannon and looked in his cannon for Kai. In The Deal, he thawed Ferrick's body. In A Dreck's Revenge! Something Frozen This Way Comes?!, he warmed up himself and Ferrick, then fought Elsa. In The Negative Bautenn: Part 1, he fought Fistrick, Ra'ad, and Evilgax. In Fatguson, he saved some fat people. In The Final Frontehr, he appeared during a glitch. In The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc, he saved Baumann from the fire. In Evil Maltruant in: The End of Time, he burned Starbeard's forest down. FA In Eh New Beginning, he fought Evil Shocksquatch. In Walkin' on the Sun, he went Ultimate to fight Evil Shocksquatch. In The Masters of Swag, he went Ultimate to fight Thelonious. In It's a Grey Matter Eat Grey Matter Eat Grey Matter World, Albaydo used him to fight Ben. Stick 10 In Ferrick 10 and OMC Diagon Come to S10 World, Ferrick 10 used Blaz'N'Plant to escape from jail. In Killing A Little Time, Ferrick 10 used him to fight Baumann. Appearances OMC *Diagon Becomes Santa *The Situation Escalates Considerably *Ben Makes a Friend *Sheep 622 Unleashed (fanfiction) *Things Happen That Make Ben Uncomfortable (by 12 year old Ben) *Ben Saves Thanksgiving *Zomboso Struts His Stuff *Invasion of the Body Snalbaydo (by Albaydo) *Rath on Anur Phaetos *420420 and the Weed Factory *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered (by 12 year old Ben) *The Return of Ferrick 10 (by Ferrick 10, Blaz'N'Plant) *69 Shades of Eh *The Deal *A Dreck's Revenge! Something Frozen This Way Comes?! *The Negative Bautenn: Part 1 *Fatguson *The Final Frontehr *The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc *Evil Maltruant in: The End of Time FA *Eh New Beginning *Walkin' on the Sun x2 *The Masters of Swag x2 *It's a Grey Matter Eat Grey Matter Eat Grey Matter World (by Albaydo) Stick 10 *Ferrick 10 and OMC Diagon Come to S10 World (by Ferrick 10, Blaz'N'Plant) *Killing A Little Time (by Ferrick 10, Blaz'N'Plant) Trivia *He is from Ben 10: Alien Force *He wasn't always a unicorn. *He is perfection See Also *Ultimate Swampfire *Swampfire/Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Swaggy Seven